


AO MS R18

by sieveko



Category: WTF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieveko/pseuds/sieveko
Summary: 就算他主动带上项圈把牵引绳交给你，也改变不了他是只狼的事实。





	AO MS R18

*A x O，有些设定是编的，是在扯  
*轻微的M x S  
*虽然没什么太大影响但我要说，人设走魏经峦x白小龙

 

 

手铐，项圈，最后是眼罩。

白敬亭将牵引绳末端套在自己手腕上，他退后半米，绕着魏大勋转了一圈来欣赏成果，彻底理解了魏大勋看到被捆绑的自己时激动的原因。

跪在地上的男人近乎全身赤裸，肌肉线条毫无遮掩，脖子上戴着的那项圈其实是他为白敬亭定制的，吊牌刻的也是白敬亭的名字，现在当做挂着主人的名也说得过去。

白敬亭趁机去摸系着红绳的脚踝，魏大勋没想到他先对这里下手，心理准备全无，条件反射性的瞬间全身僵硬，又无奈地叹气放松重新调整状态。使完坏的小孩儿舔着唇琢磨，这是我喜欢并且喜欢我的人，平日里也是个高高在上的主儿，还时不时把自己摁在床上弄，如今却也心甘情愿地被束缚、表现出被驯服到任由施为的样子，那种征服欲的满足足以使任何一个男人只剩下半身思考，无论是alpha还是omega。

omega的另一只手里拿着皮拍，顶端柔软窄长的黑色皮料随着他的走动滑过男人的喉结、胸肌和背肌，肌肉群绷紧又放松的视觉效果十分色情，白敬亭注意到上次做爱时他留在alpha背后的挠伤已经结痂。

皮拍逐渐往下走，最终执着于顺着内裤包裹住的阴茎轮廓来回描画。“我还没直接碰你你就开始勃起了？”

魏大勋瘪嘴皱眉做出委屈的模样，“没办法，我闻到主人那里发情的骚味了，兴奋起来很正常嘛~”这凑不要脸的甚至接着甜腻的尾音撒娇，“你之前都是用舌头舔刚才那些地方的。”

白敬亭拽了下牵引绳，往回找补场子，“注意你现在的身份。”

他俩其实都不擅长用皮拍，这玩意常常只是取出来走个排场就被扔回角落。omega丢下皮拍，想躺回柔软的大床上享受。

魏大勋听话收声，跟着自家omega牵绳的引导慢慢挪到床边，停下之后感觉一条腿搭上自己肩膀，他还没来得及品味皮肤接收到腿的触感与平时不同，就被脚后跟用力压下脖子，整张脸埋在omega胯间。

“今天是你给我舔。”

这话说得挺霸气而场景却温热，魏大勋愣住，陷入我是谁我在哪的哲学思考中，呼吸隔着蕾丝内裤打在omega半软的阴茎上。惊讶过后的alpha表现的异常兴奋，拿鼻子来回蹭来回拱的动作像极了大型犬。

没一会儿，白敬亭被弄得那里也支起了小帐篷，他主动脱了自己碍事的内裤，轻皱眉头说，“笨狗，命令是好好舔啊。”

魏大勋因他语气里的那点委屈笑出梨涡，“汪。”心机狗假装傻白甜不是在冒坏水，然后干脆利落地寻到面前勃起性器的顶端含进嘴里。

“呜！！！！！”

白敬亭被魏大勋突然一嗦激出哭腔，双腿不由自主打开更大的角度，omega心里着急丧失主动权但爽得腰部以下都酥软掉，他连腕上的牵引绳也忘了，扯着alpha的头发逼人家赶紧松口。

魏大勋被拽得头皮疼，更在意的是白敬亭这个反应不太对，他不敢再逗，退后让omega平息下来。

omega的喘息渐缓，魏大勋这才再次凑上去，他想起刚过了易感期的自己去接跑出去散心的媳妇时，白敬亭正在气鼓鼓的吃火锅，这小孩垫了三层软垫在屁股底下，坐的恁高，他一眼就明白这是因为被自己操狠了所以屁股疼，想笑又怕兔子恼羞成怒，只好憋着。alpha将脸贴在白敬亭的大腿内侧，“白白，你还好吗？怎么这么敏感？？”

白敬亭没回答他的问题，第三次重申最初下达的命令，他的声音本来是偏沉的，如今都有点飘了，魏大勋听着心疼，叠声称是，保证听从指挥不再捣乱。

床上的omega吸了吸鼻子，抹去眼角的泪珠，感觉自己没那么惨兮兮之后才帮alpha摘下眼罩。魏大勋恢复视野，自己的omega全身透着性欲造成的粉红，泪痣装饰的眼睛格外红，跟小兔子似的，长腿套在黑色长筒吊带袜里，好像是由于阴茎被自己吮硬了而害羞，抬起腿抱着来遮挡勃起的性器，也不管这样会把小穴暴露出来。这幅绝景是对alpha真正会服从的奖励。

直到白敬亭自己动手把落在外面的最后一颗串珠塞进穴里。

魏大勋回神，心想，呸，都这么多次了还害羞什么，这分明是故意勾引我，前后一起弄，难怪你受不住。

他忍不住也给兔兔再挖个坑，“我能摸你的乳头吗？流水的下面也会照顾的。”

这种事情，如果不说不想那还可能忽视过去，可都这么正式的提出来了，那里的痒和涨就不解决不行了。

白眼diss之后，白敬亭撑着起身，解开alpha的手铐，看着魏大勋活动肩膀，被扑倒在床上揉奶子捏屁股。omega信息素的甜味在屋子里炸开，他俩是终身标记过的AO，alpha的易感期和omega的发情期会逐渐调整到重合，现在则是尚未完全重叠的阶段，魏大勋的易感期过去了，接下来便是白敬亭的发情期了。


End file.
